Let's Not
by FlooKim88
Summary: Meskipun cinta itu bodoh, jangan terjebak karnanya. Cinta bisa melihat mana yang benar dan salah. Karena cinta tidaklah buta. Jadi, jangan biarkan dirimu buta dan gila karna Cinta. Cinta bukanlah alasan bertindak bodoh. Jadi jangan membodohi dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah.


Garis sang surya tergambar indah di atas langit, semenanjung Konoha memasuki waktu fajar dan membuat sebagian warganya telah terjaga.

Rumah besar Yamanaka itu pun mengalami hal yang sama, kesunyian dan keheningan yang menjadi _atmosfer_ di dalamnya terpecahkan oleh senandung sosok berkepala pirang yang tengah menuang tetes demi tetes air bening pada tanamannya.

Tapi yang menarik adalah, tetesan tetesan bening itu tak hanya berasal dari ceret di genggaman sang gadis namun juga dari kilauan _aquamarine_ nya.

Ino—nama sang gadis mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, tangan kirinya yang bebas merenggut bagian tubuhnya yang berdetak kencang, seirama dengan tangisannya yang makin menguat seorang diri.

.

.

.

Jauh di seberang rumahnya, di balik sebuah pohon mapple—seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ kelam terdiam menatapnya. Ekspresi malasnya berganti dengan ekspresi mengeras yang terlihat marah dan kecewa.

Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan mata yang terlihat memerah menahan amarah.

Hatinya memberontak ingin merengkuh sang gadis dan menenangkannya dengan janji-janji yang terpikirkan di kepalanya, tapi dirinya di cegah oleh otak jeniusnya ketika perak yang terlingkar dijarinya tertangkap oleh _onyx_ nya.

 _Ya, inilah kisah cinta mereka._

 _Kisah cinta terlarang keduanya._

 **Let's Not.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Semi—canon, Drama, & Life.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **Spesial fic For White Azalea—nee.**

 **Long Live ShikaIno!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Although love is stupid,**_

 ** _but don't get caught._**

 _ **Love can see and distinguish between what is right and wrong.**_

 _ **Then let's not.**_

 ** _—Floo Kim88—_**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Tidak perlu menampik ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka bertiga. Mungkin terkesan aneh, tapi ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih dalam ketimbang garis keluarga.

Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji memang bisa di katakan sebagai salah satu kelompok elit di antara Rookie 9. Hubungan saling mengerti tanpa perlu banyak komunikasi adalah satu hal yang jarang dimiliki kelompok lainnya. Itu sebabnya kadang—meskipun Ino tak perlu berteriak menyebalkan dengan suara cemprengnya mereka tetap bekerjasama dengan baik.

Meskipun kenyataannya yang lebih kuat memiliki ikatan batin itu adalah Shikamaru dan Ino, entah kenapa pikiran mereka bisa terhubung meskipun hanya dengan satu kata ' _Ya_ ' saja.

Aneh memang—karna pasalnya setiap satu orang memiliki pemikiran dan paham yang berbeda-beda dengan jiwa dan raga yang sama berbedanya, tapi mereka berdua seolah-olah adalah dua raga yang ditempati satu jiwa.

Ino dan Shikamaru tak pernah bersusah payah untuk saling mengerti. Mereka mengerti dan paham dengan sendirinya.

Mungkin itu sebabnya, Shikamaru dan Ino bisa mengerti bahwa ada hal-hal yang tak bisa mereka langgar—ada hal-hal yang menjadi batasan.

Termasuk membawa perasaan pribadi dalam hubungan persahabatan garis keluarga mereka.

Bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa mereka saling mengerti?

.

.

.

Ah, apa itu namanya?

 _Cinta ya?_

Sesuatu yang bernamakan sederhana namun bermakna dalam. Perasaan yang entah kenapa malah terasa salah dan benar disaat bersamaan.

Apa Cinta memang selalu rumit seperti itu? Mungkin dalam kasus orang lain tidak benar-benar rumit, tapi dalam kasus kali ini—mencintai seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi Pewaris utama klan yang memiliki garis takdir yang tak bisa di langgar jauh dari kata rumit.

Karna tak ada kata 'Cinta itu buta' di sini.

Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah ada.

Mereka sudah paham bahkan sejak mereka mulai mengerti debaran asing yang bersarang di dada mereka masing-masing.

Mereka harus di paksa melihat kenyataan yang ada.

 _Seperti itulah Cinta memperlakukan mereka._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Ino!" Satu tepukan mendarat di pundak sang Yamanaka, gadis itu terjengit sembari refleks mencengkram pinggiran pot bunganya agar tak jatuh tertarik gravitasi.

"Shika?" Ia memasang ekspresi terkejut yang dapat ia olah sebaik mungkin, sosok pemuda berambut nanas di hadapannya memandangnya dengan kerjapan malas.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi," akunya dengan tatapan kesal. Ino membulatkan bibirnya dan menaruh pot bunga berisikan tunas bunga lily itu ke rak kayu di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Ino terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan pot-potnya saat pertanyaan itu meluncur turun dari bibirnya.

"Itu..." suara Shikamaru memelan, ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dengan tangan menggusap belakang lehernya—canggung.

"Tentang pesta pernikahanku…."

Ino menelan savillanya susah payah, napasnya terasa memendek dan ia berusaha mengendalikan diri sebaik mungkin. Shikamaru menggerakan bola matanya ke segala arah dan akhirnya saat Ino membalikan badannya menatap Shikamaru dengan senyuman lebar barulah dua bola iris berbeda warna itu bertemu dalam satu titik.

"Oh ya? Selamat ya!"

Angin berhembus pelas dan sedikit banyaknya membuat helaian pirang itu tergerak, Shikamaru bungkam tak menjawab hanya memilih menatapi wajah ayu gadis di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya dengan lidah kelu, ia mencoba menarik sebait senyuman tipis yang membuat Ino merasakan getir yang mulai mendominasi hatinya.

"Kapan acaranya di mulai?" Ino mencoba bertanya dengan nada senormal mungkin, ia berusaha agar nada suaranya tak terdengar kecewa ataupun patah, tapi sebaik apapun ia berusaha rasa sakit itu tetap menyelip di bibir tipisnya.

"Akhir bulan ini,"

"Ooh," ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit, "ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tawarnya dengan nada pahit, bibir Ino terasa kering sedangkan hatinya terasa kebas hingga ia tak bisa memfungsikan perasaannya dengan benar.

Shikamaru terdiam lagi, ia mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin meskipun terasa percuma. Paru-parunya tetap terasa sesak.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku yang membuat karangan bunga di pestamu nanti? Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Ia menatap kedalaman mata _aquamarine_ itu dan entah dapat keberanian darimana Shikamaru malah menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya dalam satu kali hentakan. Mendekapnya erat dan menghirup aroma khas musim semi yang melekat dalam lekukan leher sang gadis dalam-dalam.

"Maaf."

Ino terjengit dengan pundak yang menegang, dan tanpa diminta cairan bening itu sudah mengalir tertampung di bola matanya dengan segera, membuatnya berkaca-kaca.

Ino mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan berusaha meredam suara di kepalanya yang menjerit marah. Ia memutar bola matanya dan menatap ke langit-langit tokonya.

 _Jangan bodoh Ino!_

Dengan lembut Ino meletakan tangannya di pundak Shikamaru, mendorongnya dengan enggan dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat berbahagia."

Ada sesuatu yang sangat erat pada diri keduanya, sesuatu yang tak mudah dan terlalu dalam.

Ikatan benang merah, yang terlalu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Ino pernah jatuh ketitik rasa sakit yang bervarian berkali-kali, saat persahabatannya yang berbalik menjadi rival dengan Sakura, saat mendengar kepergian Sasuke dari desa, saat anak kucingnya mati di bunuh anjing liar, saat bunga tulip yang di sayanginya mati karna kekurangan air, atau saat mendengar Sasuke di tetapkan menjadi _Nukenin_ yang harus di buru dan di musnahkan.

Atau lagi saat Ayahnya—Yamanaka Inoichi, gugur dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi, mungkin ini adalah hantaman paling besar dalam hidupnya.

Dan ketika ia juga mengetahui Shikamaru kehilangan sosok Ayahnya, Nara Shikaku.

Ada secercah harapan yang muncul di hatinya.

Harapan agar ia dan Shikamaru bisa menguatkan satu sama lain dan sama-sama bangkit dari keterpurukan mereka.

Tapi harapan hanya harapan, karna faktanya dari awal hingga satu tahun yang singkat itu berlalu Shikamaru sanggup berdiri tegak seorang diri, ah, tidak, sebenarnya dia tidak seorang diri.

Ia berdiri di sana, dengan sosok cantik bernamakan Sabaku Temari di depan sana.

Inolah yang tertinggal seorang di sini.

Dan rasa sakit yang kali ini ia terima tak hanya menghantamnya tapi membawanya terjun dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Hampir membuat kewarasaannya menghilang.

Acara pembaktisan mereka akan segera di mulai, dan Ino malah bersantai-santai di bawah pohon mapple ini sembari mengenggam buket bunga yang terangkum dari mawar putih dihadapannya.

 _Ini tidak benar! Acara akan di mulai sesaat lagi!_

Tapi kaki Ino terlalu bebal untuk segera melangkah ke sana.

Ino menatap tempat acara pernikahan itu lagi dengan tatapan tak rela, semua bunga yang terangkum manis dan tertata rapi di sana-sini adalah karyanya. Ia menata tiap satu per satunya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" suara husky itu menyentaknya, Ino menoleh dan mendapati mata onyx kelam yang terasa memenjarakannya.

"Sa—sai," Ino membuka dan menutup bibirnya, ia mengenggam bunganya lebih erat sekarang. Ia bukannya tengah gugup karna bertemu dengan sosok yang pernah ia taksir sedikit banyaknya ini.

Ino hanya tak mau ada orang yang memergoki sosok rapuhnya sekarang. Ya, sampai sekarang perasaannya pada Shikamaru tetap tertutup rapat tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengumbarnya ke sana ke mari.

"Aku—eeh iya aku harus menyerahkan bunga ini." Ino buru-buru menegakan posisinya yang semula menyender di batang pohon. Sang mantan anggota Anbu itu menatap buket bunga itu dan kemudian mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Naruto!" Suaranya terdengar memanggil keberadaan pria berkepala pirang yang sedang berjalan bersama Kiba dan Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

HUP!

Secara tepat Naruto menangkap rangkaian bunga itu dengan utuh. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan melongok pada Sai yang mendengus dan kemudian membuat isyarat memutar jempolnya ke bawah.

Naruto menggerutu kesal, dan kemudian mengerti harus di bawa ke mana buket bunga tersebut. Setelahnya terlihat percakapan di antara mereka bertiga lagi sebelum Sakuralah yang terlihat mengambil alih bunga itu dan berjalan menuju Temari.

"Patah hati eeh?" Sai menyungingkan senyuman mengejeknya ketika Ino tetap mengamati ke mana karangan bunga itu berpindah tanpa kehilangan tiap mikrodetiknya.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi penonton di sini? Tak berminat mengatakan sesuatu sebagai salam perpisahan?"

Ino tak menjawab, gadis berambut pirang itu hanya terdiam dan kemudian malah membentuk segel khas klan Yamanaka dan dalam satu hembusan napas kalimat itu meluncur, " _Shintesin no jutsu!"_

Booong!

Dalam sekejap tubuh Ino kehilangan jiwanya—nyaris ambruk kalau Sai tak segera menangkap sang gadis.

Sakura yang baru saja akan menyerahkan buket bunga itu merasakan kepalanya berputar dan fungsi tubuhnya menghilang untuk sesaat, seperti di ambil alih oleh seseorang saat bibirnya malah terbuka tanpa perintah otaknya.

Ino berucap melalui bibir Sakura.

"Kau mungkin memenangkan raganya.

Tapi jangan lupa bahwa aku,

… Aku memenangkan hatinya."

Temari tergugu, suara itu sangat pelan—nyaris menyerupai bisikan hingga hanya ia yang mendengarnya, ia sendiri tak yakin bahwa sosok di hadapannya tengah berbicara padanya.

Tapi saat emerlad itu bertemu dengan virdian miliknya, Temari tahu bahwa ucapan itu bukan kehendak dari sosok berkepala merah muda ini.

Temari mengulas senyuman ringan dan berkata, "terimakasih." ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shikamaru, lalu kembali berkata, " dan maafkan aku Yamanaka—san."

Tidak perlu menjadi sejenius seorang Nara ataupun Uchiha untuk tau siapa sosok yang bersembunyi dalam raga Sakura. Mata yang menandangnya itu mungkin mata milik Sakura, tapi tatapannya bukan.

Temari sadar siapa yang tengah menatapnya tersebut, mata yang akan selalu terarah padanya dengan tajam saat ia berada di sekitar Shikamaru.

Yamanaka Ino.

Ino melalui tubuh Sakura tersenyum, senyuman kecil dan sederhana yang terlihat rapuh.

"Berbahagialah."

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali bersuara dengan nada tulus,"Kau juga."

Lalu jiwa Ino terlepas dari tubuh Sakura, kembali pada inangnya yang sesungguhnya, dan mungkin juga mulai sekarang Ino tak hanya harus belajar melepaskan raganya, tapi juga perasaannya yang masih utuh di dalam hatinya.

Ino membuka matanya, mengerjapkan aquamarinenya pelan dan kemudian tersadar bahwa ia tengah berada di dalam rengkuhan Sai.

"Pengecut." Sai melepaskan rangkulannya ketika Ino sudah bisa berpijak dengan sendirinya.

Ino tersenyum pahit dan menganggukan kepalanya, ia melihat jauh ke depan sana di mana Sakura memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri kebingungan dan Temari yang tengah tersenyum simpul. Proses sumpah sehidup semati itupun segera di mulai.

"Biarkan saja, toh aku bukan sekedar penonton 'kan?" katanya dengan senyuman miris, Sai tidak menjawab malah meremat pundak Ino.

"Aku," Ino menghela napasnya melihat tangan Shikamaru mengambil alih tangan milik Temari, dua kekasih itu bertukar senyum.

"Aku tak bisa memenangkan raganya, hanya hatinya." Ia membiarkan airmatanya mengalir pelan membasahi pipi putihnya. "Itupun, mulai dari sekarang hatinya akan di ambil alih oleh seseorang."

Sai melirik Ino melalui ekor matanya, lalu kembali menatapi jalannya acara itu terjadi.

"Aku bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan, Ino mengusap airmatanya dan menoleh pada Sai dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Sai melanjutkan ucapannya, "apa yang bisa ku menangkan darimu? Hatimu? Atau ragamu?"

Ino terhenyak dan mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya masih tidak mengerti.

"Aaa—"

"Ayo," Sai berlalu mendahului Ino, "kalau kau tak mau terlihat seperti wanita yang patah hati lebih baik kita ke sana sekarang."

Ino terdiam, ia menatap arak-arakan awan putih yang terpencar di atas sana tertiup angin bersama sinar hangat Matahari yang terpancar dengan hangatnya.

Ino tersentak saat jemari dingin seseroang menariknya mendekat, membawa dan menuntunnya berjalan. Bening aquamarinenya menatapi pundak tegap Sai di hadapannya, dan kemudian menatap ke depan altar di mana ciuman Shikamaru dan Temari terjadi. Tanpa sadar ia mengigit bibirmya sendiri menahan tangisan.

.

.

.

Lalu apa kalian masih bisa berkata bahwa Cinta itu buta? Nyatanya ada 'mata' di antara mereka yang membuat garis takdir mereka tetap berada di jalurnya. Ino mulai memikirkan tentang kegilaan yang mengerayangi kepalanya sampai genggaman tangan seseorang menyadarkannya.

.

.

.

"Keberatan ku temani?"

Ino terjengit kaget, ia menggeleng karna tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Terimakasih."

Sai mengangguk dan secara diam-diam menyelipkan satu buku bersampulkan tulisan '101 Cara Mendekati Wanita Yang Patah Hati' ke dalam saku celananya.

Ino mencoba mengembangkan senyumannya pada Rookie 9 yang bersorak menyambut kehadirannya dan Sai.

 _Jadi ini akhirnya Shikamaru?_

 _Apa kita akan benar-benar bahagia setelah ini?_

Tatapan keduanya bertemu dalam satu titik, Ino mengembangkan senyumannya dengan tatapan mata kekecewaan mendalam.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Because love is a form of happiness without compulsion.**_

 _ **Because love is not blind.**_

 _ **So , do not let yourself blind and insane because of Love.**_

 _ **Love is not an excuse to act silly.**_

 _ **Then, let's not.**_

 ** _—Floo Kim88—_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

Yup! Floo tau ini cerita absurd banget dah T^T

Tapi Floo cuma pengen nostalgia sama fandom ini mengingat banyaknya FF baru Floo tanpa Abang Shikamaru jadi peran utamanya.

Dan buat White Azalea nee, makasih udah bimbing Floo dari awal, udah nasehatin dan nyemangatin Floo meskipun neechan lagi sibuk-sibuknya Kuliah, makasih juga udah ngeluangi waktu dengerin curhatannya Floo.

Makasih banyak Neechan ({}) ({})

After all buat yang nungguin FF Floo*emang ada yang nungguin?* #Plakk #Hikshiks T^T

Mulai sekarang Floo akan menetapkan jadwal agar semua FF Floo terorganisir dan gak luntang lantung.

Jadwalnya nanti bisa di cek di Propile Floo atau bisa tanya via Fb.

Terakhir, makasih banyak buat dukungan yang selalu mengalir ke Floo dari kalian semua, jujur aku terharu banget sama tiap dukungan yang kalian berikan.

 **Samarinda 19 Mei 2016**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **Long Live ShikaIno!**


End file.
